The Zero Millennium
by Master Sage
Summary: As far a Samus knows, Metroid Prime is dead. But then who is this imposter, posing as her in the Phazon Suit. Its a deadly foe, but the fact that it contains Phazon makes it even deadlier. Please RR. Sorry for the stealing of the title. I fixed it.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
After the battle with Metroid Prime, Samus Aran returns to The Galactic Federation to report them of the threat of Phazon, a mutagen capable of altering life forms. But little does she know, Metroid Prime lived, living, and possessing the Phazon Suit. It has her weapons, her memories, and worst of all, her skills as a bounty hunter. This could very well be the greatest threat Samus has ever had to face.  
  
On a remote planet deep in space, a cry for help can be heard.  
  
"Close that door and put up the barrier. We've got to keep it from going any further!"  
"Yes General!"  
"I want all units ready for attack. Prepare the phaser cannons. I want all weapons locked on that door. We can't let it escape with that orb"  
Suddenly, all was quiet. Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door, followed by loud banging. For a moment, the 12 Defense Squad thought that they had one. But the door soon began to glow red from heat. The door, then blasted open, and plasma shots were fired at the barrier, destroying it in two shots.  
"FIRE!!!" the general shouted. Suddenly, an all out attack was launched on the shadow. First it was the lasers, then the missiles, and then the phazor cannons that were located on the ceiling began to fire. It all ended in a large explosion, which knocked everyone to the floor.  
  
"We did it," someone shouted standing up, followed by loud cheers. Everyone was rejoicing in their victory except the general, who had his eyes focused on the smoke. Soon, a stream of plasma sped through the air, hitting the general, killing him instantly. The squadron didn't have enough time to react to what happened next. The shadow curled up into a ball, and gave off a wave of energy, killing everyone in the room. In then changed back into human form, and headed for the exit. Once outside, the shadow jumped on top of its space ship and took one last look at the base. Flames where everywhere. The sky was tinted red, and rubble could be seen everywhere. Pleased with its work, the shadow boarded the ship and took off, leaving the atmosphere. Once in outer space, the shadow went topside, holding an orb in its right hand. It held the orb up, and the orb turned into tiny balls of light that circled it arm cannon. It then pointed its cannon at the planet, and fired a beam of phazon. When the phazon hit the planet, it created a massive explosion, so massive, that in covered most of the planet. When the blast cleared, it was clear that the planet was in ruins.  
"So this is what her power and mine can do," the shadow thought to itself. It then went inside the ship, and went forward into the vast space, going to an unknown location.  
  
Yeah, I know its kinda short, but it's a prologue, so who cares. Please R/R 


	2. The Treat Returns

Chapter One~ The Threat Returns  
  
As Samus headed for the Galactic Federation HQ, she began to get nervous. She knew what it was about. She had deliberately disobeyed the Galactic Federation's direct orders to leave B.S.L., and she completely wiped out all of the X parasites there, not to mention, destroyed the scientist's research on Metroid Growth. However, she knew what she did was right. But she was still unsure of her fate. She did know, however, that they were not happy with her actions. She was also informed that she would be getting the metroid taken out of her. She was glad of this. But she would have to face the GF before her operation.  
"Samus, we're three parsyks from the HQ."  
"Okay Adam, prepare for docking sequence" Samus was really starting to get nervous now. However, she exited her ship, and began walking to the elevator that would take her to the GF meeting room. Before she knew it, she had reached the elevator.  
"Well, there's no turning back now." Samus stepped inside the elevator and it began to rise. She couldn't tell how long she had been in. She knew that it was no more that a minute, but it seemed like forever. About halfway up, she started twirling her blonde hair. Then she heard it. A loud bang rang through the entire building, and power went out, shutting down the elevators.  
"What's going on?" Samus tried kicking open the elevator doors but as hard as she tried, she couldn't. She then touched the jewel on her wrist, which activated the Fusion Gravity Suit (A/N, I always imagined that samus had a blue jewel on her wrist and whenever she touches it, it activates her suit. I mean, no one can wear that all the time) She then activated the plasma beam and blew open the door (A/N I'm basing this fanfic mostly on Metroid Prime). There was just enough room for her to jump down to the ground level. As she jumped, she heard another explosion. A much bigger one. When she reached the ground level, she blew open the door, and was shocked. The place was in ruins. She switched to the thermal visor to search for heat signatures of survivors. She could since very faint ones, but then it was gone. She decided to go to the stairwell and head up to the GF meeting room to make sure that the leaders were okay. But when she turned around, she detected a major heat signature in the room with her. It seemed that it had spotted Samus as well. She fired a few plasma shots at it, but it didn't seem to phase it. However, the creature ran past Samus and ran up the stairs. Samus followed suit, while firing plasma shots at it. From what Samus could tell, it was human shaped. Yet, her shots didn't seem to effect it. It stopped, blasted a door, and ran through. Samus followed it, but soon lost track of it. She then heard a space craft taking off, and she knew that the creature had gotten away. She looked around the room hoping to find a fuse box. She spotted one, switched to the wave beam, and shot it. The lights came on, but barely. She switched back to the combat visor, and began running for the meeting room, when she heard a voice.  
"Samus, Samus is that you?"  
"Who's that"  
"Its me, Eric."  
"What happened here? What was that thing"  
"We don't know. It's very powerful however. It seemed to have one target. The council members"  
"Are they okay?"  
"Yes, they're fine. We managed to hide them. If you had not arrived here, that thing would have found them. Then entire top floor is completely gone, and the next few floors and heavily damaged."  
"Hmm"  
"What bothers me most is that it used a power bomb. And it had all of your weapons."  
"What?"  
"Yes, your as shocked as we were. Come, there is something we must show you." Samus followed Eric to what seemed like a solid wall, but after he knocked on the wall he said "Open up, its me Eric. I brought Samus" The door then opened and revealed a large open room, with full electricity.  
"Samus, glad you're here" said a man in a white jacket. It was Perry, the head scientist (A/N If there are real names for these people, please let me know. I never played the original)  
"Are all of you okay?" Samus asked  
"Yes we're fine. We need to get your operation out of the way. Hurry, there's no time to waste. We must hurry." Perry rushed out of the room, closely followed by Samus.  
"Is this going to hurt at all" Samus asked, breaking the un natural silence,  
"Well, we've never preformed this before, but it should be pain free. And besides, it its not, we can fix that if it occurs"  
"Oh," was all Samus could say. Her thoughts then turned to the thing she fought earlier. Her most powerful beam had no effect on it. How could she possibly fight it when it actually attacks her, and doesn't run away. And why did it rum away. It obviously was more powerful than her, yet it chose to run. How could she compete with something that could destroy the entire top floor of the Galactic Federation HG. That's when she saw it. In the shadows of a corner in the room, she saw something that shocked her beyond all belief. A Metroid.  
  
. ARRG BAKA WRITERS BLOCK!!!! I'll try to fix this, but I want to see what people think so far. 


	3. A Cry For Help

Chapter Two~ A Cry For Help  
  
"How can there possibly be a metroid living. They're all dead" Samus exclaimed.  
"I.I don't know. We haven't been working on them here, that's for sure."  
Samus switched to her Diffusion Missiles (A/N She hasn't switched back to the original Samus) and began firing at the metroid. Though metroids' only weakness is cold, the diffusion missiles appeared to have no effect on the metroid. Then it started to shake, and Samus prepared to dodge, but it did something she hadn't expected. It split into a red metroid, and a blue metroid. She quickly fired a missile at the blue one, which destroyed it. How ever, when she switched to the plasma beam and began firing at the red metroid. However, it didn't effect the metroid like it had the other. This metroid seem aggravated at Samus, and quickly charged her, but Samus quick reflexes allowed her to dodge.  
The battle continued for a while now, with Samus and the metroid fighting, and Perry hiding in the corner. It seemed that to destroy this metroid, Samus was going to need her old suit. The metroid once again prepared to charge, and Samus began to dodge. However, Samus didn't realize that the floor was wet from leaky pipes, and she slipped. The metroid charged, and latched to Samus, draining her energy. Samus felt a familiar sense of warmth from the metroid. She tried hard to figure out what it was, but she couldn't. She didn't have the energy. This metroid seemed to drain energy at an accelerating rate. Samus tried with all her might but she soon fell un-conscious.  
At first, Samus thought she was dead. She could here voices. Then an image of a Chozo appeared before here. It spoke to her.  
"Samus, you mustn't loose hope."  
"But I failed"  
"You try, you fail, you try you fail. But the only true failure is when you stop trying"  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
The Chozo looked at her and grinned, and said, "Try again."  
Then suddenly Samus woke up. The metroid was still draining her energy, but suddenly it screeched in pain and let go of Samus. Puzzled, Samus stood up. The metroid had recovered, and was ready to launch again. Then suddenly, Samus felt a sharp pain in her heart. It was almost unbearable. Then the pain went away leaving a strange warm feeling. Suddenly, she was surrounded by blue light that seemed to be fusing with her fusion suit. Suddenly, she felt a jolt of power. Her suit began to change. First to the Power Suit, then to the Varia Suit, then the Gravity Suit, and finally, the Phazon Suit.  
Samus took this opportunity to switch to the plasma beam and began firing. The metroid didn't last long.  
"Samus, how did.." Perry couldn't finish his sentence.  
"I don't know" Samus replied, thinking it wasn't a good idea to share her visit from a Chozo for some reason. She still didn't know exactly how it had happened. She did know that it had something to do with the Chozo. Yet, it all seemed too cliché. Losing a battle, then right at the end, having the power to defeat your enemy.  
Suddenly, Samus and Perry heard a beeping noise. Perry quickly pulled out an organizer and read the message. 'Samus, they need us back in the hiding room now."  
Samus and Perry quickly began re-tracing their steps back to the hidden room. Once there, she knocked, gave her name, and they let her in.  
"That was quick," a scientist said looking up from his papers.  
"I think we should get out of here," Samus said, getting curious looks in reply. Then one scientist took a good look at her suit and said  
"That's not the Varia Suit you were supposed to have. Perry, did everything go ok?"  
"We'll explain later. Right now, I agree with Samus. We have to leave now."  
The scientists asked no questions, but began to pack their things up. A few gave Samus curious glances, but decided they should just pack now, and ask questions later. It wasn't long before everyone was ready. The scientist and the Council Members all followed Samus' lead. She switched to thermal visor first to make sure there were no metroids in the vicinity. There didn't seem to be any, however, she did detect faint heat signatures in other rooms.  
"Keep a look out." Samus warned her group.  
"Keep a look out for what?" A Council Member asked.  
"Metroids" Samus answered. The entire group became very tense. Samus began to wonder if it was such a good idea to tell them that metroids were loose. Perhaps she should have just said to look out for danger. But it was in the past now and there was nothing she could do about it. "Where is the nearest ship?" Samus asked.  
"They're all in the docking bay. The only escape pods were on the top floor, which was completely destroyed."  
Samus let out a sigh. The situation could get very difficult if a metroid was to appear. But the worst part was these metroids were fission metroids. She began to wonder how fission metroids could be here. The only fission metroids she'd ever encountered were in the impact crater on Tallon IV, where she fought Metroid Prime. How could they possibly be here? After walking for a while, the group came to the staircase Samus had chased the intruder up. She switched to the thermal visor to make sure it was safe. There was not trace of them in the stair well.  
"We have to be quick. The metroids could come at any time." She kept her thermal visor on to make sure they weren't being surrounded. As they were walking down, someone asked what this was. Samus switched to her combat visor. It was from when she had attacked the intruder, but these scorches didn't come from her weapon. They seemed to come from an object that was very hot.  
"I don't know," was all Samus could say. They began to go down the stairs again. It wasn't long until they reached the bottom. Again Samus switched to her thermal visor. This time however, there were two heat signatures floating around the room. Samus then remembered that metroids are very weak to power bombs. She didn't know if she could go into Morph Ball form though. However, when she tried, she successfully transformed. She rolled out, and got the metroids close to her. Just as they were about to strike, she let of a power bomb, completely destroying them. She changed back, and signaled the others to follow her. Once they were together, they ran for Samus' space ship, climbed aboard, and took off.  
"Now will you please explain how you got the Phazon Suit instead of the Varia suit?" a scientist asked.  
"I didn't have the surgery," Samus replied, getting looks of shock.  
"Then how."  
"It was a Chozo." This time she got looks of surprise from everyone including Perry. She continued to explain. "When the metroid had my un- conscious, I got a message from a Chozo. It told me that the only failure was when I stopped trying. Then I woke up, and the metroid seemed in pain. Then I felt a sudden pain, which went away leaving a strange feeling. Then suddenly, my Fusion Suit began to change into the Power Suit, the Varia Suit, the Gravity Suit, and finally, the Phazon Suit."  
The entire group got a shock went a beeping noise went off on the control panel of the Gun Ship. "It's a distress signal," Samus said, continuing to press more buttons. They're in huge trouble. It says that they were attacked by.Samus Aran?!? 


End file.
